


Brave

by khyharah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Final Battle, Gen, HHBingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khyharah/pseuds/khyharah
Summary: The end is here. Facing it takes courage. The new day is ready for them.





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione Haven's Bingo 2019 to satisfy block B1. "Be brave. The day is ready for you" Alison Malee. Another short one, but I feel it's appropriate. Hope you enjoy!

It was chaos.

People were rushing about without a care, some getting into position, some running for the only accessible exit. The Room of Requirement was bottlenecked with young, frightened children just wanting to survive the day.

_Be brave._

The words echoed in her mind on repeat. She knew it was coming, this final confrontation. It would be the end, one way or another. And if she had her way, they would be victorious. She glanced at her best friend, messy hair almost lost in the crush. He was talking with Luna, getting the information he needed to complete his task. Just a little longer.

_Be brave._

The chamber was dark and dreary as she raised the decrepit fang and stabbed the cup. The backlash was frightening, but she faced it. There was no other choice. The boys had done their share, it was her turn now. She raced out of the chamber with Ron, pulling him where he froze for a moment. There was no time for sentimentalities. They had work to do.

_Be brave._

They face a jeering crowd that mocked them for what they stood for. Her heart broke as she witnessed the boy… man that she loved be carried in the arms of the gentle giant. The irony of that hit her for a moment as she recalled Harry telling her once that Hagrid had been the one to carry him to Privet Drive so many years ago. She watched him fall to the ground in a heap, the boy who had stood by her side, her best friend, the one that she loved above all others. And then chaos again.

_Be brave._

It was done. The Death Eaters that stuck around were captured, the dead were organized and waiting to be claimed, the mourning had already begun. Ron was with his family, clutching his brother’s body, Luna was kneeling between Remus and Tonks. Harry was … she had no idea honestly. She wandered out the Great Hall and into the front courtyard. There.

_Be brave._

“It’s done. I can’t believe it’s actually done.” He pause, his voice echoing slightly in the stillness of the new day. “But what about the cost? How do we make this better?” His questions were ones that she had asked many times but never had the answers to. It was frustrating because she always had the answers and the one time she didn’t was the one time they needed them the most. “We just go on,” she told him. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her chest, hoping to give him strength. “We face it and deal with everything. We mourn and love and live the lives that we were given. We do it together because we are stronger together. The day is here now, ready for us to take it in our hands and mold our future the way we want.” He turned to face her, his face a mixture of the sadness of loss, the relief of it being done, and the love of someone who knew he had it in return. She stroked his cheek, wiping a smudge of dirt from it.

_Be brave._

He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. “You’re right of course. You’re always right. I think I’ve finally learned to listen to you.” He buried his nose in her wild hair and breathed in the scent of magic and battle and there underneath, a bit of vanilla and parchment and ink. “We face this, Hermione. Together.”

_Be brave. The day is ready for you. – Alison Malee_


End file.
